Dishwasher appliances clean dishes disposed therein using a washing fluid (e.g., water and detergent) to remove debris and stains from the dishes. Thereafter, the dishes are rinsed with water to remove the washing fluid. After rinsing, the dishes can be dried by the dishwasher appliance, e.g., to avoid streaking or spotting on the dishes.
A design goal for current dishwasher appliances is to operate efficiently and hygienically. To further this goal, a dishwasher appliance can utilize ozone to increase efficiency and hygiene. For example, during a wash or rinse cycle, ozone can be introduced into a wash fluid circulating through the appliance. The ozone can improve efficiency by decreasing the amount of thermal energy needed to clean articles being washed. During a drying cycle, ozone in the appliances' wash chamber can sanitize articles by eliminating certain germs. Further, the ozone can eliminate unpleasant odors caused by certain molds.
Ozone levels are regulated by several federal agencies including the FDA, EPA, and OSHA. Dishwasher appliances that utilize ozone should maintain ozone within certain levels in order to ensure compliance with relevant regulations.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that can use ozone to assist with properly cleaning articles such as dishes and other cooking utensils would be useful. Such an appliance that can monitor the amount of ozone in a wash chamber of the appliance would be useful. A dishwasher appliance that can also take one or more actions to control the amount of ozone in the appliance would be particularly useful